Raimon Is back!
by nick.vanlaere.1
Summary: Raimon is practicing because they want to be stronger, it's 2 years after they beated The Lagoon. 'Tenma give a pass to me' 'Yes Tsurugi' BOOM, all the sand in there eyes. 'Wwwhat was that brother i'm scared' say Haruna. 'Sister it's ok i'm with you' say Kidou. Endou crie 'Kidou is the explosion not on riverbank guys we need to go c'mon' So raimon goes to riverbank. what happend?
1. Chapter 1 New begin

The story is 2 years after Raimon won vs The Lagoon.  
Raimon is training on their soccerfield

'Tsurugi here'  
'yes tenma'

Boom their is a big explosion, a lot of sand flies in their eyes.  
'WWWhat was that' say Haruna scared, 'It's ok sister i'm with you' say Kidou.  
'Come go to the place where that explosion was'  
'Isn't that where riverbank is' crie Endou-kun loud.

Raimon goes to riverbank but what happend anyway? you see that in the other chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2 Diamond Gods

They came at Riverbank there is a team

'Losers you were do you call yourself Inazuma Kids FC' .

'Who are you' say Endou loud, 'We are Diamond Gods, i'm their captain Jak Mccane.'

Endou maked a match raimon vs Diamond Gods

Raimon have the kickoff.

Tsurugi gets the ball 'Let's score' Sword saint lancelot armed DEVIL BURST

'Ha that shot is nothing' he stop the shot with one hand. 'Now you tenma-kun yes we know you're names'

tenma use majijn pegasus arc armed SHIN MACH WIND.

'pff captain why don't you stop it i don't stand in the goal so easy moves.

And there captain Jak stop the move with his head, Diamond God do a counter, they're so fast it's 30-0 first half ends.

'we're not going to give up things will work out' say Tenma.

Everyone is sad the second halp begins in a eye blink they score agains the match ends 50-0 for Diamond Gods

'And i taught you were strong kids from our country is better pffff' , 'what do you mean you're country'.

Diamond Gods goes away they were zapped. Raimon is sad Endou,Tenma,...


	3. Chapter 3 FFI members WHY?

Diamond Gods won with 50-0 against Raimon. Raimon went back to their school but there stand all the ffi members where Inazuma Japan played against.

'Hey guys there is something happened Fideo ' said Endou, 'We know we are their leader, the strongest team who wants to beat you guys'. Raimon Soccer Club was shocked about what Fideo said, Endou his mother comes on school because Endou forgot his food. Rococo kicked the ball to his mother and she falls on the way. A car drive fast, he almost hit her but then someone saved her.

'Hey my name is Sydner Dias'. He have hair that resembles like flames, he have a dark skin and golden eyes. 'I want to join the football club'.

'haha you never win against us bye raimon Endou-kun' say Edgar with a big smile and the FFI members went away. Raimon trained fast as possible and they're testing Sydner. Endou is calling everyone from Inazuma Japan.

The test begins Sydner is so fast and good he is one on one with Sangoku 'DRAGON CANNON' crie Sydner loud' 'SHIN GOD HAND X' phooof it was a goal Sydner have awesome kick power, the match is still on he stands again one on one with Sangoku 'ATOMIC FLARE' 'haha that move that's easy FENCE OF GAIA' goal it was another goal the test ends Sydner joined the group.


	4. chapter 4 Riverbank and a player

Raimon need to search other players otherwise they never win against Diamond Gods or the FFI members.  
Tenma and shinsuke goes to Riverbank like always but they see someone, he have brown, ponytail hair.  
Tenma: Hey ?: Euh are you talking to me ? Hey i guess.  
shinsuke: Who are you?  
?: I'm Pendexter nice to meet you Tenma: You play soccer?  
Pendexter: Ofcourse that's why i have a soccerball at my feets.  
Tenma, Shinsuke, Pendexter talks to each other and they train together. Pendexter is going to shoot, he smash the ball in the air make a X form and he turns twice so his sight is to the goal and there appear a god and then kick Pendexter the ball to the goal.  
They didn't know what that was, Tenma and Shinsuke runs to Pendexter.  
Tenma: Do you want to join Raimon soccer club.  
Pendexter: NO Shinsuke: why?  
Pendexter go away without saying something, Tenma and Shinsuke are looking to each other.

NEXT DAY

Raimon is training, Tenma and Shinsuke told everything about the match yesterday, but when they are training Diamond Gods appear.  
The sand fly in Raimon their eyes Jak: Welcome we are back, let's see how much you better you went. 


	5. Chapter 5 2 good players in Raimon

THE MATCH BEGINS Raimon VS Diamond Gods Raimon begins, they make short passes and before Diamond Gods notice they were at the goal.  
Sheyner have the ball, but he bring out a kenshin AWESOME.  
Sheyner: Akaki Mega Hawk armed Sheyner do Atomic Flare and goal it's 1-0 for raimon. Diamond Gods are pissed, the match restarted.  
Diamond Gods are good they charge everyone Jak is at the goal.  
Jak: I love to see if you can stop this Dark Huntsman Of A Negative World armed. Explosive Arrow.  
His goal fly to the goal Sangoku do Burai Hand but the shot was to powerfull so it was a goal it's 1-1.  
Before Raimon knows the stand is 1-3 for Diamond Gods and the first half ended.  
Someone come to Raimon it was Pendexter.  
Pendexter: Need help? I think you are losing.  
Tsurugi: Are you laughing with us you.  
Tenma: Tsurugi easy he wants to help and yes we can get some help.  
Pendexter go in the team his number is 25, the match begins, Pendexter do clone defence on Jak. He go to the goal a midfielder wants do slide but Pendexter says THUNDER SLIDE, the thunder is so hard that they open their legs and Pendexter slides between the midfielder his legs.  
He is at the goal X GOD and goal it was powerfull it is 2-3. It just begins and Sheyner and Pendexter is at the front they are going to make a move X CROSS( a move that make a X and the X from fire goes to the goal) the goalkeeper do a move Great barrier GOAL.  
the stand is 3-3 but the match ends, Raimon is happy because of the goals, everyone jumps around and are happy. Diamond Gods go away. 


	6. Chapter 6 Young Laser

?: Jak you disappoint me Jak: master I will win next time.  
?: There is no next time, upload netwerk virus. Do you know what it does Jak it send you in the computer and you are going to go in a map that called Defeated Players from Raimon.  
Jak was sended to the computer the boss take a gun from his desk and someone comes in, he looks like a god.  
?: Aphrodi welcome we are going to make you young with this young laser then you will defeat Raimon.  
Aphrodi: Yes master.  
Aphrodi became young because the young laser, he lead now the Diamond Gods and the team go to Raimon for defeating them.  
?: Aphrodi take the laser, i have more and you can laser Endou and Goenjij,...  
Diamond Gods came at the soccer club and they directly ask for play against Raimon. But they didn't saw Aphrodi but when he came forward he shooted on Endou, Goenjij and Kidou.  
Raimon accepted the challenge and Endou, Goenjij, Kidou wants to be in the team.

MATCH The match begins against Diamond Gods, Endou think why Aphrodi joins the bad. Goenjij is sad because he is young, but Tsurugi say he need to concentrate on the match.  
The match start Aphrodi is so fast he is one on one with Endou Aphrodi: Stop this Endou Ultimate God Endou: This isn't SOCCER Majijn Great armed hissatsu Great the hand Endou stop the powerfull shot with his power he pass to Goenjij and Kidou, they do a shot together and they cry loud PRIME LEGEND.  
Goal it was a goal, Aphrodi think about everything that he did with them good and bad things. And Aphrodi is ululate( crying).  
Aphrodi go to the other side and tell them about what he feels and he want to play in the soccer club. So match begins Aphrodi got the ball but what's that Pendexter and Sheyner came from behind.  
Aphrodite, Sheyner, Pendexter: FUTURE BREAK( the three spins around and kick all three at the same time the ball, the world is split up in 3 colours Aphrodi middle:white Sheyner right:blue Pendexter left:right and then fly the shot to the goal)  
GOAL they scored Diamond Gods needed to withdraw because they don't have enough power and they don't have a captain. They are away Aphrodi go to Tenma.  
Aphrodite: do you guys know who is the master of this HIBIKI-SAN Endou: What no that can't be Tsurugi: Easy Endou he wouldn't lie about that.  
Raimon was shocked.  
Kariya: come on don't let our guard down le'ts train and make new moves.  
Tenma: yeah but you don't make the names because the names you give are so lame.  
Everyone exept Kariya: HAHAHAHA So they train with 4 new players young Endou, Young Goenjij, young Kidou, young Aphrodite 


End file.
